


短打

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: 爱丽丝的兔子先生 [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, both are teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Series: 爱丽丝的兔子先生 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	短打

背挺的太直，肩膀习惯性的向后收，从头到脚的线条利落如陡峭山崖，扑面而来的气势锐利，如同凛冬初晨从新雪中反射着刺眼光芒的冰棱。无论用怎样奢华的精致重衣都无法压下，反倒衬得本人更加不似凡人。

他站在那里，和其他人之间不到十步的距离，却仿佛穷尽一生都无法缩短的，人与神之子的距离。

祭祀虽然隆重，但是撇开并无意义的繁文缛节后，并不需要太多时间。

众人散去之后的场地上，空落落的只留着他孤身一人。

正常人穿着连普通行动都嫌麻烦的那层层叠叠，厚重到令人咋舌的华美礼服，包裹着还未成年的身体，却并没有对他造成什么妨碍。

“衣服好漂亮，这么一看大和果然是美人啊。”

不知从哪里走出的少年，穿着再普通不过的套头毛衣和牛仔裤，就这么大剌剌地坐在了他的脚边，一手托着腮，半仰着头看着一身盛装华服的另一个人。

习惯性地冷哼了一声，被称为“大和”的少年伸手按上另外一个人的脑袋，把本来就蓬松的黑发揉的更乱。“你倒好，等散场了才过来。”

“哎哟，这也怪我？本来我也想早点来看大和你穿这一身正式礼服的样子啊。可是却被某人说我和龙脉相性太好，要我直接代替他举行仪式的。被这样讲了，不快点跑路才怪呢。”一边说着，他一边抬手按住在自己头上略带凉意的手，“这才是我的第一年呢。”

“哼，说过多少次了，和年龄还有资历都没有关系。最重要的是——”

“——是能力！你天天在耳朵边上念的我都长茧啦。”接过话的少年带着无奈地撅了撅嘴，然后慢吞吞地从坐姿换成了站姿——却没有放开握着的手，“好好，那就这样，明年我们一起来。不准反驳！”

被堵住话的大和挑了挑眉，眼睛瞟着另一个人。

“因为今年没有看到大和祭祀中的样子，所以明年要给我看到，当作补偿！”半真半假的抱怨着，眼睛里的懊恼却是切切实实的。

大和的嘴角勾起一个小小的弧度：“好，你说什么就是什么。”

“真的？”少年的眼睛微微睁大了，大喊了一声“太棒了”便扑到了大和身上，一把抱住“果然大和最棒了，聪明又能干，长得好，而且对我超~级~好！！！”

“哦？那干脆入赘我们家怎么样？都她还没找到合适的人。”

“切，才不要呢。都酱是都酱，大和是大和！”

一边吵吵嚷嚷着，两个人一起向更衣的偏室走去。

不知在什么时候，那一身凛冬一样锐利的气势，已经消融了。眉梢眼角流淌的温柔，仿佛紫阳花纤细花瓣上滴落的水珠，清澈而动人。


End file.
